Someone special
by Lovely-lovely sunshine
Summary: WeskerxChris yaoi One-shot. Wesker reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Chris antes de lo ocurrido en la mansión.


**Resident evil y todos sus personajes pertenece a Capcom.**

**Wesker's POV**

**18/6/1998**

No debo bajar la guardia. Es algo que me repito constantemente, si, incluso alguien como yo puede llegar a despistarse. Todas las personas cometen errores, al fin y al cabo, equivocarse es humano. Pero yo no debo hacerlo. Un solo paso en falso y todo lo que estoy a punto de lograr se verá destruido.

Siempre pienso de forma racional y fría, conservando la calma ante cualquier situación. Aunque últimamente hay cosas que ni siquiera yo he logrado controlar, algo que daña mi propio de reconocer que mi manera de actuar no es tan perfecta como imaginaba, que yo, no soy tan perfecto como creía. Pero no puedo llegar a aceptarlo, entre otras cosas porque la causa que me ha llevado a afirmar lo anterior ha sido una simple y única persona: Chris Redfield. No exagero si digo que Chris ha sido el hombre más disciplinado que ha trabajado bajo mis órdenes, quizás esa misma disciplina más la inteligencia y perspicacia de la que suele hacer gala han ocasionado que me fije especialmente en Chris. También puede deberse a que de cierta manera me veo reflejado en él, por extraño que parezca, podría decirse que nos parecemos, a excepción de que Chris tiene ese sentido de la justicia con el que no concuerdo.

Desde que llegué a los S.T.A.R.S he intentado mantener las distancias con el resto del grupo. Los evaluaba de forma general, como equipo, y no de forma concreta, sin fijarme en nadie en particular. Pero pronto descubrí que en Chris había algo, destacaba entre sus compañeros y no precisamente por ser el más eficaz (que también) sino, por el entuasiasmo y dedicación que muestra diariamente. Se entrega totalmente a su trabajo, dejándose la piel si hace falta, y manteniéndose firme en sus ideales. Todo ello para ayudar a los demás y crecer como persona y policía.

Yo también actuo así, aunque, claro, mis objetivos son distintos a los suyos, pero para los dos la forma de recorrer el camino es la misma: esforzarse y tratar de superarse a uno mismo, nunca nos conformamos con lo que somos, queremos llegar aun más lo ya mencionado me ha hecho sentir cierta atracción hacia él, una atracción que va creciendo por momentos, y estoy seguro de Chris lo ha notado, al igual de que yo tampoco le he resultado indiferente. Suele mirarme con curiosidad como intentando descubrirme, soy bastante inexpresivo por lo que supongo que no habrá tenido mucho éxito con su investigación. Es esta fascinación mutua lo que le ha impulsado a acercarse más hacia mí. Hemos hablado bastantes veces, algo inevitable debido a nuestro trabajo, pero pocas sobre asuntos personales, y cuando lo hemos hecho me he mostrado bastante receloso al respecto, cosa que no parecía molestarle. Es curioso, mientras más distante me muestro más se acerca, y lo que es peor, mientras más se acerca más desconcertado me encuentro yo.

Da la impresión de que Chris quiere jugar y me arrastra a su terreno. Pero no puedo quedarme. Por mucho que me apetezca tengo que aguantar, he de mantener la sangre fría y que las cosas continúen según como tenía previsto. Perder el control conlleva al fracaso y yo no pienso hacerlo después de todo lo vivido.

A veces imagino como sería mi vida si mi trabajo en los S.T.A.R.S fuese real, si no me dedicara a jugar a dos bandos, si no hubiera ningún obstáculo entre nosotros todo sería diferente, yo mismo sería diferente, pero a estas alturas cambiar ya es imposible.

Comienzo a odiar los sentimientos que tengo hacia Redfield, algo que no deja de resultar irónico y más viniendo de mí. Todo lo que le he observado estos últimos meses han ido modificando un poco mi forma de pensar, cada vez me cuesta más seguir con esta fachada, mirar a los ojos a Chris y mentirle sin que se me quiebre la voz y aparentar que siempre le ayudaré. Porque le engaño y me duele, lo que provoca que me avergüenze de mi mismo, de no ser capaz de pensar con racionalidad, de haber cambiado, de, definitivamente, no ser yo.

Bueno... si estás leyendo ésto es porque:

a) Te aburrías, has visto mi fic, has tenido curiosidad por ver que locura había escrito y te lo has leído entero.

b) " " " " " " has entrado pero has pasado de leerlo y le has echado primeramente un vistazo a ésta nota.

c) Se te ha ido el ratón y lo has abierto sin querer (pasa mucho con los portátiles) Ahora mismo te estás preguntado que coj.... es ésto.

Quitando las bromas, éste es el primer fic que cuelgo ^^

Adoro RE, Wesker y Chris son unas de mis parejas favoritas (os aseguro que es una de las pocas parejas yaoi que me gustan) por lo que he escrito varios fics sobre ellos pero nunca me había atrevido a colgar ninguno (he decidido subir éste que solo es un POV y bastante sencillo) Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de la saga, la infinidad de parejas que se pueden sacar. También soy fan del ChrisxJill, pero no he escrito nada sobre ellos porque lo veo bastante repetitivo, y como hay pocos fics yaoi en español de RE me decidí por mis dos chicos favoritos de la saga.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, ¡¡besos!!


End file.
